


Touch-Starved

by TempestuousSerenity



Series: Acetalia Week 2019 [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Aromantic Characters, Asexual Characters, Gen, Hugs, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Skin Hunger, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-09-24 06:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempestuousSerenity/pseuds/TempestuousSerenity
Summary: America and Japan could both really use a hug.Written for Acetalia Week 2019 Day 7 - Free Day





	Touch-Starved

America was a hugger.

The problem was that he didn’t have anyone to hug.

Usually America could distract himself from his loneliness, but in quieter moments it was harder to ignore.

There were times when he would sit alone on a park bench, drinking in the sights and smells of the world around him, and he would look on at his citizens, feeling a pang in his chest whenever he saw a child run into the arms of their parents. It reminded him of when he was little and England would carry him in his arms, held close enough to hear the older nation’s heartbeat.

But that was a long time ago. He and England exchanged nothing beyond handshakes nowadays.

Sometimes America would be strolling down the sidewalk and a pair of children would run past him, tugging each other by the hand and laughing. In moments like these, America would suddenly be overcome by the urge to grab his own brother’s hand. He and Canada used to hold hands and hug all the time when they were little, and sometimes they would even fall asleep like that, curled up on their sides with their arms around each other.

But that was ages ago. As of late, a playful shove to the shoulder was the only physical contact they shared.

America couldn’t even remember the last time he had shared prolonged physical contact with another person, and it was starting to take its toll on him.

* * *

Japan had been struggling with touch deprivation for years.

He bought more body pillows and strange contraptions advertised in commercials than he could count, but they were only temporary solutions.

He always ended up craving more.

Sometimes it would get so bad that he would find himself seriously considering hiring a professional cuddler (that was becoming popular these days, wasn’t it?), but just as he would pick up his phone, he would always decide against it. Even if it sounded nice in theory, he knew he was much too shy to feel comfortable hugging a stranger.

In the past, China had typically been Japan’s sole source of hugs, but it had been ages since China had hugged him. Japan hadn’t exactly been a very hug-able little brother over the course of the past century, so Japan couldn’t really blame him.

All the same, things were improving between them now. Japan realized that China would probably give him a hug if he asked for one, but Japan could never seem to take that first step.

The only one who would sometimes still hug him was Italy, and even then it was not very often. They seldom saw each other anymore, and the hugs they shared ended far too soon; Italy kept their physical contact brief out of respect for Japan’s personal space. Japan couldn’t bring himself to admit to Italy that he wished their hugs would last longer.

Japan didn’t have nearly as much contact with others as he needed, and it was starting to take its toll on him.

* * *

Japan sank into his bath, sighing as the weight of the scalding water settled over him.

If he closed his eyes for long enough, he could almost imagine that the water was a pair of arms wrapping around him, or a reassuring weight lying on top of him.

_Ah, what bliss..._

Japan was torn from his reverie by the sound of his doorbell ringing. Japan frowned as he reluctantly heaved himself from the tub and clambered over to the bathroom entrance. Could America be at the door already? He wasn’t supposed to arrive until 5 o’clock…

Japan’s eyes nearly jumped out of their sockets when he looked at the clock. It was 5 o’clock already?!

The doorbell rang again.

Japan hurriedly toweled himself off and slipped on his clothes before rushing to the front door.

“Alfred,” Japan greeted, out of breath as he swung the door open. “I apologize for the wait, I was in the bath.”

“Oh, thank goodness!” America’s worried expression morphed into an embarrassed one. “Sorry to interrupt you.”

“Not at all! Truly, it was my fault. I lost track of the time.”

America nodded uneasily, his eyes locked on Japan’s still-wet hair.

“Won’t you come inside?”

America followed Japan into his home, automatically making his way to the engawa where they usually sat when he visited.

“After I finish drying up I’ll make us some tea. I’ll be just a few minutes.”

“No prob,” America said, sitting down cross-legged at their usual spot.

When Japan joined America ten minutes later, he had two cups of tea in his hands and the sun was beginning to set, bright rays peeking over the treeline before slowly disappearing altogether.

“Long time no see,” America said, taking the cup that Japan offered to him.

“Yes,” Japan agreed. “It’s been a while since we’ve spoken like this."

“Yeah.”

Japan couldn’t help but notice how much quieter than usual America was being. It wasn’t like Alfred didn’t have his quiet moods from time to time, but the dark circles under his eyes concerned him. “How have things been going?”

“They’re...going.”

Ah. So things were rather bad, then.

“I’m just...jet lagged. Stressed. The usual.” America mustered a weak laugh.

“Are you worried about the meeting tomorrow?”

“Nah,” America said. “Not really.”

“I see.”

They sat there in companionable silence until the sun fully set, darkness settling over Japan’s yard. Finally, Japan stood up to turn on a light.

“Would you like to play some Mario Kart?”

America gave him a lopsided smile. “I’d love to.”

* * *

“Thank you for the dinner. This was fun.”

“It was no trouble at all. You’re more than welcome to stay overnight as well.”

America sat down on the entry hall step to slip on his shoes and lace them up.

“Nah, I wouldn’t want to be a bother to you. I could have at least helped you clean the dishes, though.”

“Alfred, please, I told you it’s fine. It’s getting late, and pardon me for saying so, but you look like you could use some sleep.”

America chuckled. “I _feel_ like I could use some sleep.”

“Then go,” Japan advised. “I’ll see you tomorrow morning at the meeting.”

“Well, if you’re sure...” America stood up and brushed off his pants.

“Ah, before you go,” Japan started, suddenly remembering what he had sitting in his refrigerator. “I have something to give you.”

America stared quizzically after Japan as he left the entry hall and returned holding a canvas bag. “I know your tendency to skip breakfast, so I took the liberty of preparing some for you in advance.”

“You didn’t have to—”

“I wanted to.”

America hesitated, but eventually reached out a hand to take the offered bag.

As Japan handed off the bag to America, their fingers accidentally brushed, and the effect was instantaneous. A hot bolt of what felt like electricity shot through Japan, leaving every nerve ending tingling. Suddenly, his hands were aching, and he was acutely aware of every square inch of skin on his body.

America might have felt it too, because he was looking at Japan strangely.

“Uh...Thank you.”

“N-not at all.”

They kept standing there, America making no move to leave. Japan squirmed. America fidgeted.

When the awkward atmosphere was becoming too much to bear, America finally blurted, “Hey, I know this is a strange request, but...can I hug you?”

Japan’s heart nearly leaped out of his chest, and his already sensitive nerves seemed to sing at the suggestion.

When Japan didn’t answer, America rushed out, “If you don’t want to, it’s okay!”

“No! No, it’s...it’s fine.” Japan stared at the floor to hide the blush blooming on his cheeks. “You can hug me.”

Japan could feel his heart hammering against his rib cage as America stepped closer to him. With Japan standing on the step, he was almost the same height as America. If he were just a bit taller, Japan would have been able to look America straight in the eye.

“Are you sure? If it makes you uncomfortable, we don’t have to—”

“Just hug me!” Japan choked out. His skin was on fire.

America didn't need to be told twice. He wrapped his arms around Japan, pulling him in close and pressing his cheek into Japan’s hair.

Japan tensed up as a wave of pure sensation rushed through him, overwhelming him with its intensity. Instinctively, Japan returned the hug, squeezing America’s broad back with all the force he could muster.

When America felt Japan reciprocating, he strengthened the hug, and before long they were clinging to each other. Japan’s brain nearly short-circuited at how good the pressure on his back felt. He was practically melting into the embrace.

America’s larger frame dwarfed Japan’s smaller one, but it was not an unpleasant sensation. Quite the opposite, actually. It occurred to Japan that America was rather like a large teddy bear. Of course, Japan had always been aware of how big America was compared to him, but actually feeling his arms—so muscular and strong, the exact opposite of his own lithe ones—around him, feeling how his own arms didn’t even come close to fully circling America’s much broader back—it was affecting him. Japan buried his nose in America’s shoulder and inhaled deeply, filling his lungs with America’s scent. It was all prairie grass and corn stalks and apple pie. It was so indescribably_ nice_.

Japan could feel America shaking and after a moment his sluggish mind managed to piece together that America was crying. There were tears brimming at his own eyelashes as he rubbed slow circles into America’s back.

They continued to embrace even after they stopped gripping each other like their lives depended on it. Their bodies sagged against one another, each continuing to bask in the feeling of the other and unwilling to let go.

Neither knew how long they stood there wrapped up in one another, but eventually Japan managed to disentangle himself from America’s hold. The sudden absence of his warmth made Japan feel cold and hollow.

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay the night?” Japan whispered, his mind a little foggy, his usual reservation lost somewhere in a cloud of oxytocin.

“My stuff’s back at my hotel,” America murmured back absentmindedly, as if his brain wasn’t all the way there, either.

“I have an extra toothbrush you can use. I’m sure I can spare anything else you might need.”

America was quiet.

“You can drop by your hotel in the morning.”

America looked up and met Japan’s gaze, blue eyes meeting chocolatey brown ones.

Then, America nodded.

* * *

At the following day’s world meeting, two nations were noticeably more relaxed and well-rested than they had been in months.


End file.
